1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for mounting solar modules/solar panels using props driven into the ground, preferably crash-barrier props having a Σ-cross-section. The device is particularly suitable for mounting solar modules in such a way that the solar modules are arranged in rows and next to each other and are inclined to the south.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supporting structures for solar modules/solar panels using props are known.
A first group uses a number of props that are connected to each other on their heads by means of a support on which the solar modules are then arranged directly next to each other (DE 203 03 257 U1) or using transverse supports running from north to south (DE 203 19 065 U1).
In the direct arrangement, one uses, on account of (among other things) the wider rest, inclined crash-barrier profiles, or the support is formed of two supports that are connected to each other in parallel and by means of webs, wherein the attachment on the heads is established in the region of the webs (DE 20 2006 011 393 U1).
The supports or webs are attached to the props by means of bows or angles that allow vertical and lateral adjustment so that positional inaccuracies of the driven-in props can be compensated for and the support can be mounted in a horizontal position. The angle of inclination for optimal insolation is also predetermined by the shape of the bows or angles.
One special disadvantage of this group of supporting structures is its instability under external loading (wind, snow) on account of the fact that there is only one row of props. Further, the prefabricated bows or angles provide only limited flexibility with respect to location-specific adjustment.
A second group of supporting structures uses double rows of props that provide a mounting base for the solar modules/solar panels by means of north-south supports and/or transverse supports (DE 10 2005 015 346 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,631).
Here as well, the supports are attached to the props by means of angles. In so far as the issue of possible compensation during mounting is addressed at all, it concerns oblong holes in the screwed connections in this case, too.